marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cain Marko (Earth-9796)
Years later, Juggernaut managed to defeat all of the Sentinels. Just when Cain had lost all hope of ever seeing another human face, he learned of a secret underground community protected by Magneto. So determined to find someone to talk to, the Juggernaut broke through the protective walls around the community, thus exposing them to the radiation as well. Realizing that he had doomed the few people living there to slowly die of radiation poisoning, Cain headed back and left them alone. | Powers = Juggernaut possesses tremendous physical power granted to him by Cytorrak. The Crimson Ruby of Cyttorak has bonded to his soul and altered his being, giving him powers exceeding most of 'Homo Superior', though the ruby is still the root of his power, not genetic evolution. Superhuman Strength: The Juggernaut possesses vast superhuman strength of unknown limits. After his depowerment, his strength, while still at very high levels, was only a fraction of his true strength. However, he has since regained his full powers. He is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Cain now has access to his full power and now possesses his full level of stamina. The mystical energies of Cyttorak that empower his musculature generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. Superhuman Durability: With access to his full power, Cain's body is now virtually invulnerable to all forms of physical injury. He can withstand massive impact forces, falls from tremendous heights, powerful energy blasts from the likes of Thor, and extremes of temperature and pressure without sustaining injury. After his depowering, though still highly durable, he could be injured far more easily than at any point since receiving his powers. Regenerative Healing Factor: He can be injured by certain powerful magics. However, Cain possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to rapidly regenerate any damaged or destroyed bodily tissues. Immortality: Now that he has access to his full powers, Cain is functionally immortal. His aging process is completely halted and he is immune to the effects of all toxins, poisions, and diseases. He is also sustained by the mystical energies flowing through his body and has no need to eat, drink, or breathe. Force Field: The Juggernaut is capable of generating a personal force field around himself, extending to about 1 foot in diameter. He uses this force field to heighten his already impressive resistance to injury. In his earliest appearances, he is able to use this force generating ability to hurl people and objects near him away from him, but though now it seems to only function defensively. Rampant Charge: Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons have slowed his pace considerably but can't stop him. | Abilities = Since regaining his full power, Juggernaut is able to summon and remove his mystic armor at will. As a result of his days in the military and his experience as a superhuman criminal and hero, the Juggernaut is a formidable hand to hand combatant preferring to use street fighting and brawling techniques that allow him to make full use of his great strength. The Sentinels stated that the Juggernaut was '''Level One Classification. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Though his body is virtually invulnerable, Cain's mind is susceptible to telepathic assault and and manipulation. However, the material of the the helmet that he wears renders his mind invulnerable to psionics, even from the likes of Charles Xavier. Cain is also susceptible to mysticism of high levels. | Equipment = The Juggernaut wears a helmet fashioned from an unknown mystical metal found in the Crimson Cosmos dimension of Cyttorak. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Marko Family Category:Xavier Family Category:Level One Classification